One More Miracle
by Aka-tan
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Un an après la Chute, John retourne à Baker Street. Les souvenirs remontent, la plaie est encore béante... Lentement, il va réapprendre à vivre, mais sa rancoeur est encore bien présente. One Shot.


Hello !  
J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce _one shot_. Premièrement parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être fidèle à la série. Puis, en écrivant, j'ai remarqué quelques libertés prises par rapport au canon et j'ai pourtant fait avec. C'est paradoxal, mais je n'aurais jamais fini si je ne m'étais pas accordé cela x) Le plus dur, avec des personnages aussi forts que ceux de Sherlock, c'est de parvenir à les cerner et à les interpréter de la manière la plus juste qu'il soit... J'avais donc aussi peur d'être OOC, d'ailleurs je pense l'être à certains moments.

_One More Miracle_ est un post-Reichenbach. Pas de grandes actions, pas de scénario à couper le souffle... Je tenais juste à écrire un post-Reichenbach avant le retour de la série (_soon, soon_ !).

J'espère que _One More Miracle_ vous plaira. Je voulais écrire cet OS pour en quelque sorte déclarer mon amour pour la série, mais le rendu n'est évidemment pas celui souhaité x')

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**One More Miracle**

**_« I was so alone, and I owe you so much. » - John Watson_**

_Un an depuis la Chute._

Le regard de Mrs Hudson me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas encore réellement prêt. Ses yeux exprimaient cette compassion, cette mansuétude souvent artificielle, que tous vous adressent lorsque vous êtes endeuillé. Ces regards, qui m'avaient d'abord réconforté, avaient vite fini par m'agacer, tenant plus de la pitié que d'une sincère bienveillance. Mais le sien était franc, je le savais. Et il me hurlait de ne pas franchir ce seuil. Mon prochain pas serait décisif. Un pas en avant, et je réduisais à néant la lutte que j'avais menée durant une année entière. Un pas en avant, et je me replongeais dans cette morosité, cette haine, et tous ces autres sentiments qui m'avaient animé aux suites de ton décès. Franchir le seuil, c'était subir ta chute une nouvelle fois, et t'y accompagner.

J'avais conscience de la valeur symbolique de ce geste. L'épreuve serait rude mais elle m'aiderait, au final. Ella me l'avait répété des dizaines de fois. « Un jour, il faudra que vous y retourniez, sans quoi vous n'irez jamais mieux ». _Aller mieux_. Était-ce par naïveté, sympathie ou pure hypocrisie que chacun s'efforçait à m'assurer qu'un jour, je parviendrais à surmonter ton absence ? À l'instar de notre rencontre, ta mort m'avait changé. Nerveux, irritable, ayant perdu foi en quiconque. J'étais à nouveau le John « _Nothing-happens-to-me_ » Watson, revenant de guerre, dont la blessure était, cette fois-ci, incurable. Et cette guerre, notre guerre, me manquait désespérément.

J'adressai un sourire forcé à Mrs Hudson, pensant naïvement que j'arriverais à la duper. Concédant à me laisser entrer, elle effleura toutefois mon bras en guise de soutien. J'appréciai le geste mais ne le fis pas remarquer, une horde de souvenirs m'ayant assailli à l'instant même où j'eus posé mon regard sur le mur de gauche. D'un œil extérieur, la situation était ridicule : peu de gens auraient le moral abattu par un simple mur. Or, ce mur n'avait rien d'ordinaire pour moi.

Il n'était autre que le témoin de ce qui avait marqué le début de notre amitié. Une course effrénée à travers Londres, une erreur sur la personne, puis une nouvelle course pour regagner le 221B Baker Street. Adossés contre ce mur, le souffle court, nous riions, ma jambe ne faisait plus partie de mes soucis… À cet instant, en réalité, j'avais eu le sentiment que rien n'en ferait jamais plus partie. En laissant cette maudite canne au restaurant, j'avais inconsciemment tiré un trait sur mon amertume. Et, tout en déclarant que je venais de faire « la chose la plus ridicule de ma vie », j'avais compris que j'avais trouvé, en la personne de Sherlock Holmes, le Messie qui me ramènerait à la vie.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu m'avais sorti de ce gouffre de banalité insupportable dans lequel je gisais depuis mon retour d'Afghanistan. Le rire, l'adrénaline et l'espérance étaient de retour dans ma vie. Et un sentiment, que j'avais longtemps, et à tort, cru connaître jusqu'alors, avait fait son apparition : l'amitié. Une amitié comme la nôtre était exceptionnelle, rare et éternelle. Ainsi, comment envisager l'hypothèse de ta mort ? Je voyais en toi le Sauveur, n'étais-tu donc pas immortel ?

Cela faisait un an, Sherlock. Un an que je t'avais vu t'élancer du haut de ce toit, me laissant dans l'incompréhension totale et me procurant un profond sentiment alliant culpabilité, désespoir et solitude. Une année ne m'avait pas suffi à comprendre ton geste. Pour être franc, rien n'avait évolué durant ces douze derniers mois. Ils m'avaient juste permis d'acquérir la force nécessaire pour prendre cette décision, revenir ici, à Baker Street. Affronter mes démons, accepter de voir les fantômes de nos souvenirs flotter dans les pièces de cet appartement. Sûrement quelque chose que tu ne comprendrais pas, Sherlock. Du sentimentalisme bien futile, de l'émotivité insignifiante typiquement ce que tu méprisais…

Il me fallut un effort supplémentaire pour gravir les marches menant à notre ancien chez-nous. Celui-ci fut plus physique qu'émotionnel : ma claudication avait une fâcheuse tendance à reprendre, ces derniers temps. Les marches grinçaient plus que jamais : Mrs Hudson n'était sûrement pas allée à l'étage depuis des lustres. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résigner à louer l'appartement à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me le gardait de côté, dans le cas où, un jour, j'aurais la force de revenir vivre ici. L'endroit était bien plus confortable que la maison d'Harriet, il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet. De plus, l'ambiance était si tendue entre nous deux que la cohabitation avec ma sœur ne faisait qu'empirer mon état. Il me fallait vraiment changer d'air, mais je n'avais ni les moyens financiers de me trouver autre chose, ni le cœur à me réinstaller à Baker Street.

Tout était là, comme si rien n'avait changé dans nos vies. Le voile de l'oubli avait recouvert le salon. Ignorer la fatale réalité, c'était ce qu'avait choisi Mrs Hudson pour aller mieux. Sa vie devait être bien plus tranquille, sans nous. Malgré la peine générée par ta mort, cette situation ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. À son âge, notre mode de vie devait être bien pénible, et le nombre de fois où sa vie avait été mise en danger par notre faute était intolérable. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose, dans cette manière d'avoir tout gardé exactement à la même place, y compris le désordre sur la table, de profondément touchant. Nous accueillir dans son quotidien avait dû être accablant, mais revenir à la banalité l'était peut-être encore plus.

Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je fis face au smiley graffé sur le mur. Son sourire permanent et les impacts de balle me détendirent la mâchoire. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là pour ça, comme si ce moment avait été calculé des mois à l'avance. Te connaissant, Sherlock, ça ne serait pas si étonnant. Comme au premier jour, je m'installai sur le fauteuil au coussin _Union Jack_, laissai mes paupières se clore, et m'imprégnai du lieu.

Et je fus submergé. Submergé par les souvenirs de notre vie à Baker Street, et par celui, rouge sang, de ta chute. Moi, hurlant ton nom, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour éviter le pire. Toi, ta silhouette élancée drapée dans ce long manteau noir, étendant tes bras, puis te laissant tomber. Je me souvenais de ce vide qui m'avait envahi en subissant cet atroce spectacle. De ma gorge qui s'était serrée, de mon esprit qui n'y comprenait rien. De la détresse. Depuis ce jour, dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais tes cheveux mêlés au sang, ton visage figé à jamais dans ce masque inexpressif que tu arborais en permanence.

Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis ma première visite au cimetière. L'orgueil du soldat, sans doute, me l'empêchait. Mais le 221B était tant chargé émotionnellement que je me sentais comme enfermé dans un cocon de désolation et de peine. La mâchoire resserrée, le regard dirigé vers le sol, je me déclarai vaincu : de fines larmes s'échappèrent du coin de mes yeux. Si seulement, Sherlock, tu pouvais être là, à dénigrer mon attitude de long en large, au point que j'eusse encore l'envie de t'envoyer une droite. Mais surtout, j'aimerais pouvoir entendre ton nom sans visualiser ton cadavre sur le trottoir. Pouvoir t'entendre dire autre chose que « _Goodbye, John_ ». Et te parler, de vive voix, sans avoir l'impression d'être un fou désespéré. Pouvoir faire en sorte que Sherlock Holmes fît à nouveau partie du présent.

**_« Because Sherlock Holmes is a great man, and I think one day, if we're very, very lucky, he might even be a good one. » – Greg Lestrade_**

_Un an et quatre mois depuis la Chute._

A la plus grande surprise de John Watson, ses séjours passés à Baker Street l'aidaient en effet à améliorer son moral. Le souvenir de Sherlock y tenait encore une place très importante, ce qui donnait à l'endroit des allures de maison hantée, mais permettait également à John de s'y sentir plus à l'aise. Cette semi-présence le réconfortait, d'une certaine manière. Il avait donc pris sur soi et vivait au 221B à mi-temps. Autrement, John résidait chez Suzie, une jeune femme qu'il fréquentait depuis peu. Leur relation relevait plus de la thérapie que d'un réel attachement émotionnel, John étant toujours endeuillé et Suzie se remettant à peine d'une rupture difficile. Elle avait d'ailleurs développé quelques névroses, et John savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps ensemble. La jeune femme ne supportait pas son humeur morose et fataliste, et lui reprochait sans cesse des actes anodins qui lui rappelaient sûrement son ancien petit-ami.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. John s'affairait à ranger les effectifs de Sherlock qui traînaient encore sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait finalement trouvé la force de le faire. Avec nostalgie, il reconnut certains objets ayant servi lors de leurs multiples enquêtes. Une chose le tracassait cependant : il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le téléphone d'Irene Adler. La chambre du détective avait été réaménagée en véritable antre du souvenir et servait à présent à accueillir tous ses biens. Elle avait été rangée et passée au peigne fin, mais impossible de mettre la main sur ce portable. Peut-être avait-il fini par s'en débarrasser de son vivant, en conclut John.

John venait de laisser tomber une loupe dans un carton plein à craquer lorsque la sonnette retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de recevoir des visiteurs. Les rares amis qu'il aurait pu lui rester, il leur avait tourné le dos. Comment supporter de côtoyer des personnes qui avaient eu foi en Richard Brook ?

— Greg ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

— Comment ça va, John ? demanda l'inspecteur, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Et toi ?

Il avait pris l'habitude d'éluder les questions concernant son état. Il avait beau aller _mieux_, il n'irait jamais _bien_. Il invita Lestrade à entrer, agréablement surpris par sa visite.

John Watson n'avait de loin pas été le seul à être dévasté par la mort de Sherlock. Greg Lestrade s'en était retrouvé bouleversé et rongé par le remords. Persuadé d'être la cause de son trépas, il avait traversé une longue période de remise en question. Ne supportant plus les remarques de ses collègues, qui considéraient le suicide du détective comme la preuve finale de sa culpabilité, il avait songé à démissionner. Au lieu de ça, il s'était octroyé quelques semaines de congé, lui permettant également de faire le deuil.

— Thé ? Café ?

— Un café ira très bien. Merci, John.

Les jours qui avaient suivi le décès de Sherlock ne s'étaient pourtant pas montrés favorables à cette nouvelle amitié entre les deux hommes. John n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine rancœur envers le lieutenant. Ce dernier avait trouvé cela parfaitement compréhensible et n'avait rien fait pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Mais au fil des mois, la tension s'était relâchée. Ils étaient devenus amis, après de nombreuses discussions au sujet de Sherlock, puis de leurs propres vies. Ce lien leur était précieux : chacun était devenu un véritable pilier pour l'autre.

John tendit une tasse à Greg et s'installa en face de lui. Un silence gênant envahit la pièce. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait poser « les questions qui fâchent ». Lestrade fut finalement le premier à s'y risquer.

— Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, de revivre ici ?

— Plus de bien que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Ça a un côté… apaisant, je dirais ?

John soupira, conscient de l'éventuelle absurdité de ses propos. Greg lui adressa cependant un regard compréhensif. Il ne pouvait se faire une idée exacte de la peine de son ami, qui avait partagé une amitié fusionnelle avec Sherlock. Lestrade baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et se dit que John avait bien dû voir la moitié de lui-même s'écraser au pied du St-Bart.

Greg se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Sherlock en compagnie de John. Il s'était demandé comment cet homme, qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas au détective, avait pu se retrouver à le suivre sur une scène de crime. Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment où ils avaient eu sous les yeux le corps de Jennifer Wilson gisant sur le sol. Lestrade n'avait certainement pas les capacités de déduction de Sherlock Holmes, mais le regard de John ne lui avait pas échappé, à cet instant précis. Un regard qui en disait long : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un cadavre.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Greg pour constater qu'un lien extrêmement fort s'était créé entre les deux hommes. Lui-même, qui connaissait Sherlock depuis plus de cinq ans, ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi avec lui. Au départ, un brin d'amertume s'était emparé de lui il avait été, certes, très souvent exaspéré par l'attitude du jeune homme et frustré par ses méthodes, mais ressentait pour lui un profond respect, une grande admiration et la fierté d'un père, et ces sentiments n'avaient fait que d'augmenter depuis son décès. Ce semblant de jalousie avait vite fait de disparaître, Greg ayant remarqué à quel point la présence de John avait rendu Sherlock plus humain et rationnel. Peut-être aurait-il aimé recevoir en retour plus de considération de la part du détective, malgré tout…

— Et sinon… Toujours personne ? demanda maladroitement John.

— Ouais, toujours, répondit Lestrade, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Cette dernière année n'avait pas vraiment souri à Greg. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à se remettre de la mort de Sherlock, une autre épreuve l'avait attendu : le divorce. En dix ans de mariage, il avait cru le voir venir des dizaines de fois. Son épouse était une femme de caractère, capricieuse et boudeuse, qu'un rien pouvait irriter. Elle avait toujours eu énormément de mal à supporter les contraintes de la profession de son mari. Comme il n'était pas souvent à la maison, elle l'avait trompé à plusieurs reprises. De nombreux facteurs auraient pu suggérer que Lestrade serait celui à l'origine de leur séparation définitive, et pourtant…

Six mois plus tôt, Greg, ayant à peine achevé son deuil, eut droit à une crise mémorable de sa femme. Désespérée par l'état léthargique dans lequel il s'était plongé après le décès du détective – qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié – lassée par son absence quotidienne et prolongée, elle l'avait quitté. Des scènes de ce genre avaient eu lieu maintes fois, mais celle-ci avait été ponctuée par un geste définitif et assassin : son alliance, heurtant le sol. Greg en était resté démuni et sans voix.

Il mit du temps à se débarrasser de sa propre alliance. Ce fut également pendant cette période que son amitié avec John se renforça. Ce dernier, pourtant encore plus accablé que lui, l'avait énormément soutenu durant cette épreuve. Greg tint alors en haute estime son ami, qui était parvenu à lui redonner le sourire tandis que lui-même souffrait.

Greg n'avait pas encore réussi à tirer définitivement un trait sur cette histoire. Rencontrer quelqu'un l'y aiderait sûrement, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

— Et avec Suzie ? Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— Tu parles. Ça va de pire en pire. Déjà, ajouta John avec une grimace.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance avec la gent féminine. Ou, s'il en avait eu un jour, il l'avait perdue en rencontrant Sherlock. Si ses compagnes n'avaient pas été mises en danger, elles lui avaient reproché d'accorder trop de temps au détective. Quant à Suzie, c'était encore autre chose. Il était absent. Son esprit était ailleurs, occupé à établir de façon permanente un semblant de lien avec Sherlock. Et elle ne voudrait jamais le comprendre.

— Pauvres de nous, marmonna Greg avec un léger sourire.

— Sherlock, murmura John presque pour lui. Encore maintenant, tu parviens à dicter nos vies…

**_« Friends protect people. » - John Watson_**

_Un an et six mois depuis la Chute._

— Et voilà ! Encore ailleurs ! John, c'est insupportable ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que ça fait de vivre avec un fantôme ?!

— Oui, parfaitement. Sûrement mieux que toi.

John regarda amèrement Suzie. Les paroles de cette dernière lui avaient fait réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu et de ce qu'il endurait à présent. Si elle était incapable de supporter ça, leur relation ne pourrait durer. John se leva et fit comprendre à Suzie que leur histoire se terminait là. Elle lui lança un regard atterré et interrogatif, mais John n'en fit rien. Il savait sa réaction quelque peu égoïste et précipitée, mais il voulait s'épargner des soucis supplémentaires. Suzie aussi traversait une période difficile. Elle avait besoin de temps. Vivre à deux, à confronter leurs névroses respectives, n'était pas la bonne solution.

Froidement, dans une attitude que John lui-même se surprenait à adopter, il referma la porte derrière lui. Légèrement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de faire, il descendit dans la rue et héla un taxi.

Le paysage londonien défilait. Toutes sortes de pensées brumeuses s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de John. La nausée et la migraine s'emparèrent de lui. Il se mit à regretter son acte, mais se promit de ne pas retourner auprès de Suzie. Au fond de lui, il savait que sa décision était la bonne.

Le taxi ralentit puis s'arrêta. John sortit de ses pensées, et réalisa subitement qu'il ne se trouvait aucunement devant le 221B, ni même à Baker Street.

— Excusez-moi, mais je ne…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il reconnut les lieux. Une rue calme dans un quartier huppé, un édifice du XIXe siècle à la surface immaculée : Le _Diogenes Club_. John serra les dents. Cette démarche était la plus ignoble, la plus répugnante possible. Il descendit du taxi, furieux, et pénétra dans l'illustre bâtiment.

— Alors c'est ça ? Vous payez un taxi pour m'emmener de force ici, parce que savez très bien que je refuserais de vous voir ? Bravo, belle démonstration de votre haute influence, mais aussi de votre lâcheté.

Sur l'unique salon où la parole était autorisée, un silence de plomb pesa soudainement. John, dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixait d'un air méprisant le responsable de sa venue.

Mycroft Holmes s'était levé à l'arrivée de son « invité ». Comme toujours, il arborait cette attitude à la fois respectueuse et suffisante. Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux légèrement plissés, il écouta la tirade de John Watson. Peu surpris par sa réaction, il n'y répondit rien, et attendit une autre réplique de son vis-à-vis.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que je vous aide, encore ? Je ne sais pas, il vous reste peut-être quelqu'un de votre entourage à pousser au suicide…

— Asseyez-vous, John, dit posément Mycroft.

— Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais accepter de vous parler ? Après tout ce que vous…

— C'est à propos de Sherlock.

— Un an et demi ! Ça fait un an et demi qu'il est mort, s'exclama John. Depuis, plus de nouvelles, vous disparaissez, par honte, ou par indifférence, peut-être ?! Aucune excuse, aucun signe de remords, rien ! Et tout à coup, vous revoilà, comme si rien ne s'était passé…

— Vous êtes retourné à Baker Street. Avant ça, je n'aurais pas pu vous parler.

— C'était il y a au moins six mois. Très courageux de votre part.

— John, faites cet effort, cette discussion est nécessaire. _S'il vous plaît_.

John crut halluciner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il vit le masque de l'aîné Holmes tomber. On pouvait percevoir, dans sa voix et son regard, un soupçon de détresse qu'il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler. Ce n'était que très discret, mais sa formation médicale l'avait rendu plutôt sensible à ces infimes détails. Un peu réticent, il prit place dans l'un des fauteuils.

Mycroft l'imita. Il eut vite fait de retrouver son habituel air impassible. Il était vexé d'avoir montré un signe de faiblesse, persuadé que John l'avait remarqué. C'était bien ce qui l'avait convaincu de rester, après tout.

— Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous en veux, j'espère ? demanda John.

— Evidemment. Je vous l'ai dit, lors de notre dernière rencontre, je suis désolé.

— Ça ne pardonne pourtant pas ce que vous avez fait.

— Bon sang, John, c'était il y a des mois ! Inutile de ressasser constamment le passé.

— C'est juste. Vous avez raison, c'est inutile. D'ailleurs, si vous et votre frère aviez tiré un trait sur vos vieilles histoires, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Mycroft ne sut que répondre. Affligé par cette remarque, il se replongea dans son mutisme. Il était parfaitement conscient que leur querelle puérile avait pris une trop grande ampleur, mais entendre quelqu'un le lui rappeler était pire.

— Mon frère et moi sommes issus d'une famille où la communication est, disons, plutôt rare, reprit-il.

— Vraiment ? ironisa John.

— Sachez que ce moment n'est facile pour aucun d'entre nous.

John garda le silence. Il en avait assez de lutter contre Mycroft. Des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait tant de raisons de le blâmer… Mais il ne fit rien. Il était curieux de découvrir ce que le diplomate avait à lui dire.

— Vous me reprochez d'avoir causé la perte de Sherlock. Je suis le traître, le frère indigne. Je l'ai littéralement vendu à Moriarty. Lorsque j'en ai pris conscience, je vous en ai fait part, honteusement. L'échec est très difficile à accepter, pour un Holmes.

Mycroft marqua une pause. Il avait cette manière de parler propre aux politiciens : un ton mesuré, chaque mot choisi soigneusement, une voix claire et calme.

— Au moment de son suicide, je m'en suis voulu, plus que jamais. J'ai également pensé à vous, imaginé la haine que vous avez dû ressentir à mon égard… Je la comprends parfaitement, mais permettez-moi de penser que vous faites une erreur.

John était prêt à sortir de ses gonds. Après tout ce temps, Mycroft continuait à nier l'évidence !

— Bien sûr, mes propos ne sont pas infondés, reprit-il. Les jours qui ont suivi sa mort, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Depuis son enfance, Sherlock est habitué aux brimades et aux préjugés. Vous-même les avez entendus. Psychopathe, monstre, autiste, machine, « _taré_ »… Il a appris à les ignorer et à les mépriser. De simples rumeurs propagées par des journalistes ne l'auraient pas poussé au suicide. Jamais.

John en resta sans voix. Les paroles de Mycroft lui avaient fait l'effet d'une nouvelle claque. Elles étaient pleines de vérité : Sherlock n'était pas fragile au point de mettre fin à ses jours pour une raison pareille. Mais il repensait aux dernières paroles échangées avec son ami. Cette voix grave et profonde, d'ordinaire si posée, qui s'était mise à trembler au téléphone, et à tenir des propos qui s'étaient marqués au fer rouge dans l'esprit de John. Il n'était qu'un imposteur, les journaux avaient raison depuis le début… Autant de mots que John refusait de croire. Et pourtant, ils étaient ce qui, semblait-il, l'avaient précipité au bas du St-Bart.

Qui croire ? Les propos de Mycroft s'avéraient plus que vraisemblables, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait vu Sherlock au bord du toit, en proie à une détresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi serait-il mort ? demanda John après hésitation.

— Je ne saurais vous répondre. Mais il ne fait rien par hasard. Son suicide devait être nécessaire… Soit, et cela lui ressemblerait bien, à prouver qu'il avait raison – comment, je l'ignore – soit à empêcher ou permettre quelque chose… N'a-t-on pas retrouvé le corps de James Moriarty, sur le toit ? Lui aussi, s'étant suicidé ?

— Certains ont pensé que Sherlock l'avait assassiné, dit amèrement John.

— On ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Toutes les hypothèses sont envisageables. Mais plus personne n'enquête, depuis le temps, et c'est normal. J'ai ma propre théorie, John, mais je suis loin d'en être certain.

— Allez-y…

— Mon frère a considérablement changé en faisant votre connaissance. Il a acquis en votre compagnie un plus grand sens des relations humaines, et a compris grâce à vous de nombreuses choses auxquelles il n'a jamais voulu s'intéresser. Il est peu démonstratif, John, vous le savez bien. Mais je pense que son suicide est lié à vous. Il se peut qu'il s'agisse d'un acte destiné à vous protéger…

— Je ne sais pas ce qui est « préférable ». Ni si je peux vous croire…

— De toute manière, il y a derrière ces deux décès une histoire complexe que seuls ses deux protagonistes pourraient expliquer. Or…

— N'en dites pas plus, merci.

John se leva, l'esprit embrumé par toutes les informations accumulées au cours des soixante dernières minutes. Il prit congé de Mycroft, le saluant d'un regard. Même après leur discussion, il n'avait toujours pas le cœur à lui serrer la main.

Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, la voix posée de Mycroft s'éleva derrière lui.

— John ? Vous l'avez rendu meilleur, et pour cela… Merci.

L'intéressé eut un signe de tête pour toute réponse. Il ne savait que faire d'autre. John savait que Sherlock avait changé, jusqu'à devenir « l'humain le plus humain » qu'il eût connu. Il quitta la pièce, touché malgré tout par la considération démontrée par Mycroft.

**_« Caring is not an advantage. » - Mycroft Holmes_**

La porte s'étant refermée derrière John, Mycroft resta de longues heures assis dans son fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela avait été pour lui l'une des premières fois qu'il s'était livré ouvertement, à un homme qui ne lui était pas si familier, qui plus est. Bien entendu, il n'avait fait qu'évoquer succinctement certains sentiments qui s'étaient emparé de lui au moment de la mort de son frère, sans pour autant faire de John un confident ou un psychologue.

Depuis quinze ans, sa vie était constituée de tensions, de mensonges et de secrets. Son rapport conflictuel à Sherlock, les difficultés et enjeux de sa profession et la manie qu'avait sa famille, depuis des générations, à taire toute forme de préoccupation ou de sentiment quelconque ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Et cela ne faisait qu'empirer avec les années. Les relations entre les états se dégradaient au fil des mois, l'insécurité se faisait de plus en plus ressentir en Grande-Bretagne… Quant aux rapports avec sa famille, ils se montraient plus complexes encore que les conflits géopolitiques auxquels il pouvait être mêlé. Le suicide de Sherlock avait gravement affecté sa mère. Mycroft avait tenté, modérément, de l'aider, de s'occuper d'elle, mais n'avait été accueilli que par une salve de reproches, qu'il savait justifiés.

— Ce que vous êtes stupides, tous les deux ! Même pas capables de vous réconcilier avant que…

Les paroles de sa mère, restées inachevées sous le coup de l'émotion, ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent, loin de là. Mycroft avait longtemps essayé d'écarter cette idée de son esprit, en vain. Il regrettait tant de ne pas avoir eu la force de franchir concrètement ce cap, de briser la glace entre lui et son frère. Il était également en colère contre Sherlock, qui avait toujours refusé pertinemment de coopérer, tandis que lui-même avait fait des efforts.

Mycroft s'était toujours énormément préoccupé de son frère. Leur père était absent régulièrement pour des raisons professionnelles, durant leur enfance. Pouvait-on seulement appeler cela une enfance ? Les deux frères étaient dotés de cerveaux brillants, au point de leur rendre difficile toute relation sociale. Le rejet, le mépris, parfois même le dégoût et la peur : tant de réactions auxquelles ils avaient fini par s'habituer, malgré eux. De leur côté, il avait parfois été douloureux d'être ainsi considéré comme des êtres à part, mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils ne trouveraient sûrement jamais des amis qui sauraient satisfaire leur intelligence.

Mycroft, dès ses douze ans, s'était souvent vu prendre le rôle de son père, vis-à-vis de Sherlock. Il avait ainsi très tôt acquis une haute maturité et un sens développé des responsabilités, ce qui avait sûrement dû l'influencer, plus tard, au moment de se trouver une vocation. Mais, en remplaçant la figure paternelle aussi fréquemment, tout en étant son frère, il avait vite décelé chez Sherlock une tendance téméraire et un goût prononcé pour le défi. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été retrouvé, en sang, dans la cour de l'école ? Puis, plus tard, au moment de l'adolescence, quels problèmes n'avait-il pas fallu gérer ? Mycroft avait pu voir son frère dans tous les états possibles, lorsque celui-ci avait quinze ou seize ans, générant de nouvelles inquiétudes chez lui. Depuis lors, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Après une période sombre de leur existence, entre le décès de leur père, leur querelle incessante et les années d'addiction de Sherlock, Mycroft avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il avait attendu pendant si longtemps : son frère avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Non sur le point romantique – cela n'arriverait jamais, avec lui. Il était question d'âme-sœur au sens pur du terme. Cette personne qui non seulement vous complète, mais vous améliore. Cette personne qui vous fait revivre. Celle qui vous fait vous questionner de comment votre vie pouvait bien être avant sa rencontre. Cette personne, elle pouvait être, en effet, la personne que l'on aime ou que l'on désire, mais également un ami. Un très grand ami dont on ne pourrait se séparer. Dans le cas de Sherlock, John Watson.

Il se souvenait de ce regard franc et direct, de cet homme qui se battait constamment contre ses symptômes post-traumatiques. Mais il se souvenait surtout de la loyauté dont il avait fait preuve. Les semaines qui avaient suivi le début de leur colocation, Mycroft avait passé beaucoup de temps à les observer, et avait vite eu la certitude qu'ils avaient toujours été destinés à se rencontrer. L'absence totale de lien social aurait fini par être néfaste à Sherlock. Certes, il y avait Lestrade, Mrs Hudson ou Molly Hooper, mais ils ne représentaient pas autant. Mycroft était persuadé que Sherlock ne voyait en eux que l'aide qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter quand il en avait besoin, Mrs Hudson l'hébergeant, Lestrade étant l'accès aux dossiers de police et Miss Hooper, celui à la morgue. De ce point de vue réducteur, John pouvait être considéré comme l'accès à la _vie_, tout simplement.

La journée arrivait à son terme. Mycroft n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail, ce jour-là, mais sa discussion avec John et le flot de pensées qui l'avait envahi l'avaient épuisé. Il attrapa son parapluie et sa serviette et quitta le bâtiment, au-devant duquel une voiture l'attendait déjà.

De retour chez lui, il se servit généreusement un verre de whisky, envoya quelques directives à Anthea pour les heures suivantes et se laissa tomber dans un confortable fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Il avait dit un jour à Sherlock, sur un ton moralisateur, que ce n'était pas un avantage que de se soucier trop des autres. Cette remarque, destinée à son frère, avait alors sonné comme un moyen inconscient de s'en convaincre lui-même. Mycroft avait consacré une bonne partie de son temps à assurer la sécurité de son frère, pour, au final, apprendre son suicide. Lorsqu'il avait chassé de son esprit la possibilité qu'il en fût la cause, en fournissant à Moriarty des informations précieuses sur le détective, il avait pensé que Sherlock, comme ultime manière de lui démontrer son hostilité, s'était révélé comme étant le seul à pouvoir porter atteinte à sa vie. Cette idée était grotesque, il le savait, mais correspondrait bien au soin que consacrait Sherlock à prouver sa supériorité.

Sa dernière hypothèse n'était autre que celle qu'il avait exposée à John : celle d'un sacrifice. Sherlock serait donc mort en héros et non en imposteur. Il espérait avoir raison. Non seulement pour une raison purement égoïste, l'assurance de ne pas être fautif, mais aussi, et surtout, par affection pour son frère.

S'étant assoupi depuis une demi-heure, Mycroft fut réveillé par le bref signal sonore de son téléphone portable. Présumant un message professionnel – c'était les seuls qu'il recevait, au fond – il y jeta un œil.

**Qu'as-tu dit à John ?**

**S**

Six mots, une initiale. Six mots et une initiale qui lui firent l'effet d'un coup dans la poitrine. La raison voulut qu'il crût d'abord à une infâme plaisanterie. Qui serait assez idiot pour faire cela ? Puis il imagina l'impossible. Il pourrait être en vie. Comment, pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Mais oui, il connaissait bien quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour faire _ça_ : Sherlock.

Ses pensées devinrent confuses. Cette journée devenait décidément beaucoup trop chargée. La tête dans les mains, les yeux fixés sur les flammes crépitant dans le foyer, il tentait de mettre dans l'ordre dans son esprit mais il en était incapable. Fallait-il y croire ? Pouvait-il se permettre une chose aussi irrationnelle ?

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il n'était pas certain de son origine. Était-ce l'émotion due à l'éventuelle survie de son frère ? La colère de le voir se manifester seulement maintenant ? Ou bien était-ce simplement la fatigue ?

Une nouvelle vibration émana de son portable, posé sur le bras du fauteuil.

**Une réponse serait la bienvenue.**

**S**

Mycroft s'empara brutalement de l'appareil, scandalisé par ce qu'il lisait.

**Tu nous en dois également, je crois bien. **

**M**

Il était hors de question d'exprimer plus que ça. Sherlock, ou celui qui s'amusait à prendre son identité, faisait une nouvelle fois preuve d'une insolence exaspérante, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se montrer soucieux, soulagé ou impressionné. Mycroft eut une pensée pour leur pauvre mère, qui serait anéantie d'apprendre que, déjà, ils reprenaient leur querelle puérile.

**Demain, Rushcroft Road, Brixton, 15h.**

**S**

Mycroft hésita longtemps. Il pouvait demander de faire surveiller le quartier, pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Il pouvait ne pas y aller du tout. Mais il prit une toute autre décision. Être humain, pour une fois. Il irait, sans prendre de précaution, et trouverait ce qu'il y aurait à trouver.

**_« Alone is what I have. Alone protects me. » – Sherlock Holmes_**

Le quartier était pitoyable. Des maisons délabrées, quelques rares pelouses mal entretenues… Autant dire que Mycroft Holmes n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, vêtu d'un costume trois-pièces et muni d'un imposant bagage et de son habituel parapluie, il jura violemment avec le paysage l'entourant. Il en ressentit un certain malaise lui qui n'affectionnait pas le travail de terrain notamment pour éviter de fréquenter ce genre de lieu, il était comblé.

La rue n'était pas longue et Mycroft, n'ayant aucune indication quant à l'emplacement actuel de son frère, procéda par déduction. C'était un art que les deux frères Holmes maîtrisaient à la perfection, mais que l'aîné avait dû délaisser pour son travail. Il n'y avait que de rares instants, souvent moins tendus que celui-ci, où il pouvait s'y atteler à nouveau après tout, il l'appréciait tout autant que son frère.

Sherlock n'était pas venu trouver refuge chez quelqu'un, cela allait de soi. La solution la plus plausible aux yeux de Mycroft était celle du squat, ce qui ne le rassurait aucunement. Un environnement tel avait très certainement dû faire replonger Sherlock dans les heures les plus sombres de sa vie.

Mycroft parcourut l'allée, observant attentivement les foyers qui la composaient. Tous étaient des maisons familiales. Pauvres, mais individuelles. Bien sûr, le détective était capable de toutes les surprises, mais Mycroft était certain que la colocation avec une famille entière serait la dernière option envisageable par son cadet. Il avait une idée précise de l'endroit qu'il devait trouver : les squats n'avaient parfois pas l'air d'en être, mais dans un lieu comme celui-ci, il avait ses chances.

Son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Tout au fond de la rue, les maisons avaient laissé place aux immeubles. Pas plus de deux ou trois étages, et une apparence générale peu enthousiasmante. Un en particulier n'avait vraiment rien d'accueillant. Avec sa façade encrassée et ses ordures jonchant le trottoir, l'immeuble tenait plus de l'entrepôt que du lieu d'habitation. Mycroft s'en approcha. Il remarqua une fenêtre au premier étage dont les carreaux étaient brisés.

Son regard s'abaissa un instant. Il crut apercevoir, parmi les déchets qui couvraient le sol, un objet familier. De la pointe de son parapluie, il écarta un lange de nourrisson de là et découvrit, confirmant son hypothèse, une petite loupe au verre fissuré également. Il pouvait encore se tromper, mais la présence du détective se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Après une brève hésitation – il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce milieu – Mycroft pénétra dans le bâtiment. À sa gauche, un premier « appartement ». La porte, qui semblait aussi fine que du carton, était entrouverte. Discrètement, Mycroft glissa un regard à l'intérieur et vit un homme recroquevillé contre le mur, apparemment assoupi. Une bouteille de vin bon marché gisait à côté de lui. Le diplomate se détourna de cette vision misérable. Il avait espéré, sans trop y croire, qu'un quelconque signe lui indiquât où se trouvait son frère…

Puis il réalisa. La loupe, la fenêtre brisée… Tout ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, mais il devait se fonder sur du concret. Mycroft monta alors au premier étage et se dirigea vers la porte qui devait conduire à la pièce correspondante. À nouveau, elle était entrouverte. Confiant, il la poussa lentement.

L'appartement n'était constitué que d'une pièce. Un parquet rongé par la vermine, un semblant de table de travail, un matelas à même le sol… C'était tout ce qu'il avait. Tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Et il y avait lui. Réellement revenu d'entre les morts, son teint était d'une pâleur cadavérique, ses traits émaciés. Son visage était méconnaissable : une maigreur alarmante, des os apparents… Mycroft prêta une attention particulière aux détails qui le trahiraient : narines frémissantes, mâchoire crispée, tout concordait, malheureusement… Mais quand il arriva au regard, ce ne fut pas l'expression d'un _addict_ qu'il y décela. C'était celle, mélange de détresse et de soulagement, de l'otage à sa libération, du soldat revenant de guerre et, plus particulièrement aux yeux de Mycroft : celle d'un enfant se réveillant d'un cauchemar. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ainsi.

Sherlock, étendu sur son matelas, considéra son frère de ce regard bouleversant. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient de l'impression qu'il laissait de lui.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu me trouverais aussi vite, dit-il simplement.

— Il est évident que ce n'est pas la masse d'indications que tu m'as fournie qui a pu m'être utile, répondit Mycroft, amer.

L'accueil que Sherlock lui avait réservé ne le surprenait pas du tout. Il en était presque satisfait. Certes, son frère continuait à taire son ressenti, mais cela faciliterait leur discussion. Mycroft était là pour des réponses, mais n'était pas certain que Sherlock fût prêt à les lui donner.

— La loupe, était-ce volontaire, ou l'as-tu jetée par frustration ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock se redressa sur son lit de fortune.

— Je sais ce que tu insinues. Oui, j'ai repris. Oui, il m'arrive d'être en manque. Mais j'en ai besoin, en ce moment.

Mycroft soupira. Il posa son parapluie contre le mur et s'approcha de son frère. Il lui tendit enfin le bagage qu'il avait sur lui. Sherlock, intrigué, le prit avec une quelque méfiance et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, un nouvel étui, celui-ci très reconnaissable. C'était celui de son premier violon.

— Je pensais qu'il avait disparu, depuis le temps…

— Comme quoi, tu n'es pas le seul, ironisa Mycroft. Maman l'a gardé, depuis tes six ans. Je l'ai récupéré quand tu es… _mort_ ?

Il interrogea Sherlock du regard. Il ne disait toujours rien et examinait attentivement le violon.

— Les cordes sont presque inutilisables. L'archet est en étonnamment bon état, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il essaya quelques accords. Le son n'était pas des plus agréables, mais en demeurait audible. Sherlock entama alors une longue plainte musicale, dont Mycroft interpréta chaque note comme un nouvel appel au secours, une nouvelle réminiscence des maux qu'il avait subis durant plus d'une année.

Cela dura une bonne trentaine de minutes. C'était un instant important pour Sherlock, peut-être cela l'aiderait à se livrer. Quand il eut fini, il déposa son violon sur le matelas et se tourna vers son frère.

— Tu es venu pour des réponses. J'en attends aussi une…

— Je n'ai fait que remercier John pour l'influence qu'il a eue sur toi. Manifestement, tu as repris tes mauvaises habitudes, mon discours s'en retrouve maintenant moins crédible…

— Où est l'intérêt ? Il n'ira pas mieux… Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit soudain Sherlock.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? Tout le monde te croit mort, Sherlock.

— Et tout le monde me croit lâche. Pour eux, je suis un imposteur, un fallacieux. Il y en a eu très peu pour me pleurer.

— Bien plus que tu ne le penses, marmonna Mycroft en s'assombrissant.

Un long silence s'installa. Sherlock attrapa son téléphone portable, que Mycroft identifia comme celui d'Irene Adler. Inutile de poser la question : le portable de Sherlock ayant été retrouvé sur le toit de l'hôpital, celui-là avait dû s'en procurer un nouveau. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait récupéré celui-ci, qui traînait au 221B depuis _l'affaire Irene Adler_.

— Je ne te demanderai pas comment, Sherlock. Mais pourquoi ?

Mycroft avait fini par rompre le silence. Sherlock leva les yeux sur lui, et la même expression qu'à son arrivée les traversa. À la grande surprise de son aîné, il posa à côté de lui son téléphone, prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées – et ses forces, peut-être – et entama son récit.

Il y avait eu ce moment, au tribunal, où Sherlock avait compris que Moriarty avait bien autre chose en tête que le simple exploit de forcer trois des plus illustres bâtiments de Londres. Il y avait eu cet autre moment, où il avait deviné de quoi il était question. Causer sa perte, mais de la pire manière qu'il fût. Tourner le monde entier contre lui, insuffler le doute en chacun, même parmi ses plus proches amis. Un autre instant s'était montré capital : lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus chez Kitty Riley. Sherlock précisa que lorsqu'il avait vu Moriarty entrer dans la pièce, vêtu comme le plus banal des citoyens, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'incliner mentalement devant lui. À ce moment précis, il avait pris conscience qu'il avait un ennemi à sa hauteur. Et, il devait l'admettre, cela avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Kitty Riley, ce soir-là, Sherlock était parvenu à déduire quelle serait l'issue de son plan. Il avait compris que le criminel ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le pousser au suicide, prouvant irréfutablement ce qui était écrit dans la presse. Il s'était aussi dit que Moriarty le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le pousser au suicide par pression morale était impossible. La vie de quelqu'un d'autre serait alors en danger. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour s'organiser. L'aide de Molly Hooper s'était avéré précieuse, ainsi qu'un mémorable moment de comédie sur le toit du St Bartholomew's. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il avait fait l'imbécile, posé des questions, tout cela pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Moriarty lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte. La victoire du détective s'était prononcée lorsque son adversaire avait mis fin à ses jours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à feindre sa propre mort, à partir de là.

Sherlock acheva son discours en expliquant à son frère ce qu'il avait fait de cette année. Ce dernier était impressionné par le parcours de son cadet. Dans son petit confort de diplomate, il n'était pas habitué à entendre de tels exploits. Il n'avait pu réprimer un léger sentiment de fierté lorsque sa théorie concernant le « suicide » de son frère s'était avérée juste.

— Quand vas-tu te décider à refaire surface ? demanda alors Mycroft.

— Pas avant un moment.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je dois m'assurer que le réseau de Moriarty est entièrement démantelé. Personne d'autre que toi ne doit savoir… Les squatteurs ne connaissent pas mon nom. Ils vivent dans un autre monde, ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de moi, ajouta Sherlock, en voyant le regard de son frère.

— Et John ? Le prévenir serait si difficile ?

— C'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas encore réintégrer la société, c'est tout.

— Si tu insistes… Mais je sais qu'il y a une autre raison. Ta longue plainte musicale de tout à l'heure est criante de vérité.

Sur ces mots, Mycroft tourna les talons et alla reprendre son parapluie.

— À très bientôt, cher frère. N'hésite pas à me recontacter pour des raisons logistiques ou… autres. Et tente de ne plus retoucher à cette saleté.

Le cœur étrangement lourd, il entreprit de quitter la pièce, peu satisfait de laisser son frère dans un tel état. Celui-ci le rappela alors, d'une voix faible et hésitante qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

— Tu dis vrai. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne reviens pas. J'ai peur… c'est sûrement ça. Peur de tout ce que ça va engendrer. Et par-dessus tout, peur de la réaction de John. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas me revoir.

Ces paroles ressemblaient si peu à son frère, et pourtant… L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passé. Quelques phrases, prononcées avec difficulté et hésitation, qui en dissimulaient des centaines d'autres. Mycroft s'en retrouva désemparé. Il avait eu affaire à cette fragilité lors de l'enfance de Sherlock, et elle était déjà rare à cette époque. Face à un lui, adulte, il ne savait que faire. Malgré les explications données par son frère, malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était, _« the Iceman » _se contenta de quitter la pièce, assénant un sévère :

— C'était le risque à courir.

**_« No one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. » - John Watson_**

_Un an et dix mois depuis la Chute_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je végétais devant mon écran. De retour sur mon blog, je tentais d'écrire, mais rien ne me venait. Je détestais parler de ça, je n'avais aucune idée de comment l'exprimer clairement. Mais il fallait écrire : c'était Ella, une fois de plus, qui m'avait poussé à le faire. Elle disait qu'elle avait remarqué une nette amélioration de mon état. Et je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Sherlock Holmes était mort. Quatre mots, rien de plus simple à dire, non ?

Non. Pas quand chacun de ces mots avait un tel poids. Séparés les uns des autres, ils étaient déjà imposants : _Sherlock_, mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. _Holmes_, éminente famille britannique. _Était_, le verbe être, celui qui se plaçait à la base de tout. Et enfin, le pire de tous, celui qui décuplait la portée de chacun des trois autres : _mort_.

Ces quatre mots avaient tenté de s'imposer de force, il y avait un peu moins de deux ans. Je m'étais battu, j'avais souffert, mais j'étais enfin parvenu à les vaincre : _Sherlock Holmes était mort_, cette réalité m'appartenait, maintenant. Je ne l'appréciais pas, évidemment. Mais à présent, je la comprenais, je l'acceptais.

J'avais recommencé à vivre. J'avais repris entièrement mes fonctions, je sortais à nouveau, j'essayais de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes… Il me fallait, pour être serein, pouvoir m'assurer d'une dernière chose : qu'un jour, le monde saurait. Que le mensonge propagé par Moriarty disparût à jamais, et que chaque personne l'ayant cru se rendît compte de qui Sherlock Holmes était vraiment.

Maintenant, les souvenirs n'étaient plus les mêmes. Avant, il n'y avait que les images de son suicide qui se répétaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Depuis quelques semaines, il ne restait que le positif. Les victoires, les rires, certaines engueulades… Tout ce qui avait constitué notre amitié. C'était dur de l'admettre, mais tout ceci faisait partie du passé, désormais.

J'abandonnai l'idée d'écrire mon article ce jour-là. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et jetai un regard autour de moi. Le salon du 221B avait bien changé. Le mobilier, la tapisserie… j'avais seulement tenu à ce que le smiley restât au mur. Accepter sa mort, c'était une chose. Effacer toute trace de lui, c'en était une autre, et ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire.

Je descendis les escaliers et remarquai que la porte de Mrs Hudson était grand ouverte. Celle-ci passa alors, un plateau chargé de tasses, d'une théière et de biscuits dans les mains. Elle m'adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— John ! Que dirais-tu de boire le thé avec nous ?

J'acceptai, faisant un pas dans son appartement pour découvrir qui constituait l'autre partie de ce « nous ». Mise à part Mrs Hudson, il y avait une jeune femme blonde au visage bienveillant.

— Voici Mary Morstan, la fille de l'une de mes plus anciennes amies. Elle revient tout juste d'un long voyage autour du monde…

Je considérai notre invitée, tentant en vain de mettre en application les méthodes de Sherlock. Mais sa coiffure, ses pommettes et son sourire ravissant ne purent me révéler rien d'autre que son charme indéniable. À nouveau, quelques souvenirs refirent surface… L'attitude hostile qu'avait Sherlock envers toute femme que je fréquentais, la manière insupportable qu'il avait de ruiner chacune de mes relations… Ces petits riens, qui avaient auparavant pu générer d'intenses disputes et des tensions entre nous, n'étaient au final que quelques-uns des innombrables éléments qui ont composé notre amitié.

Alors que je souriais à l'évocation de ces néanmoins heureux souvenirs, je m'avançais vers la prénommée Mary pour, peut-être, m'en créer de nouveaux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis, positif ou négatif (constructif si possible ;D).


End file.
